


The Indi-ho League

by DraceDomino



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Scissoring, Short, Vaginal Sex, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: The Indi-ho League is a new series I'll be updating on a weekly basis. The core concept is a fun one: Every week I'm watching another episode of the earliest episodes of the anime, and writing a smutty short story to go along with it!You can expect to see plenty of Misty and Jessie in all sorts of zany erotic adventures. There will be M/F, F/F, and Futa content, and let's be real - there's NO way we'll wrap this story up without getting in some Pokesex!Come along on a Pokemon adventure with me!
Comments: 42
Kudos: 153





	1. Pokemon, I Choose You!

The Indi-ho League  
Episode One: Pokemon, I Choose You!  
-by Drace Domino

Route One sure was nice this time of year! A warm breeze, a sweet floral smell in the air, and of course, a beautiful, calm river to do some fishing in. Misty sighed contently once she set up her rod, and once she confirmed that the bobber was floating peacefully on the surface stretched herself back to lean against a nearby tree. Her back settled against the trunk and she folded her legs underneath herself, hands in her lap and a joyful, serene look on her face. Her sisters might have preferred the glitz and glamor of running the Cerulean Gym, basking in the attention everybody gave them, but Misty? Misty didn’t need much more to be happy that a quiet summer day and a nice fishing spot.

And a little alone time didn’t hurt. After all, living with three sisters made it a real pain to get any privacy.

As the bobber floated on the surface of the water, one of Misty’s hands gently dipped down - not to the nearby rod, but to the button of her cute jean shorts. She wore them high and tight, so much so that the entire bike ride to her favorite fishing spot had been an intense, stimulating experience she was waiting to capitalize on since leaving home. Now her bike was resting dormant against the tree, and Misty was free to give herself some more intimate attentions - handled with more precision and grace than grinding herself against the bike’s seat. With the button of her shorts popped Misty finally eased her delicate fingers just underneath the hem of her panties, and as she slid her palm across an already-excited slit a hum of pleasure escaped her throat.

“Ahh...just what I needed,” the young woman cooed, and closed her eyes while she settled back contently. Her sneakers pressed to the ground and her knees bent while they spread, and Misty unleashed another pleasant sigh as she began to tease her hood with a single, careful finger. Slowly at first, riding the arousal the bike ride over already began, working in perfect timing with a slow, steady roll of her hips. “So...so peaceful…”

While the young woman masturbated, she wasn’t thinking about anything in particular. There was no fantasy in her mind about getting pounded by giant cocks - human or Pokemon - nor was there any handsome face behind the stimulation she was giving herself. She was simply riding the pleasure, enjoying the waves of warmth and tingling delight, and savoring one of her few peaceful moments away from home. This...this was exactly what she had been hoping for all week long.

As the lazy afternoon continued, Misty slid her fingers lower so that she could finally glide her touch across a smooth, bare pussy that was already glistening with her nectar. Her breath caught in her throat as she pushed her center two fingers forward, entreating tender entrance and teasing herself for a few short seconds. With an increasingly tense body, Misty dug her teeth against her bottom lip and nibbled for a few short seconds, her nose scrunching up as pleasure rushed upon her with an entirely different wave. In this wonderfully secluded spot, Misty was free to take her time masturbating. To really explore her body. To wash away all the stress and trials that came with being a gym leader.

All of her sisters said she was bad-tempered and got angry way too quickly, but a short trip to her favorite fishing hole usually set her right. At least for a few days.

Soon, the girl was grinding against two fingers stuffed within her slit, hooked up to the second knuckle and held in a lovely, wet grip. Her rump lifted again and again from the ground, moving with such heavy motions that the tight, tiny denim shorts began to scooch down her backside to reveal the crack of her rump. Her breathing was growing heavier by the second and her cheeks were flushing with a sudden heat, and as her tension reached a boiling point Misty finally gave in to a thundering climax. After a full week cooped up at the gym without any privacy to get off, after a long, tingling bike ride...it was wildly intense. Slender thighs quivered with goosebumps from lap to knee. Her sneakers kicked up dirt and rocks as her legs flailed and spasmed. Her chest heaved forward and her head bounced back and forth, and after her initial sharp cry she gave in to a more muted gurgling so as not to alert anyone walking along the nearby path. Her eyes went crossed and Misty flopped back against the tree once she was finished, her hand still down the front of her shorts and her finger still hooked delicately within her.

Her jean shorts were damp, her panties were soaked, and her entire body was relaxed, calm, and satisfied. Glowing in the aftermath of that first hard cum after a week of tension, the blushing redhead would’ve been quite content to just lay back and tease herself again in a few minutes as soon as she caught her breath. Why, if she had a peaceful enough day she could probably go four, five, even six times before she had to hop on her bike and head back home.

Before she could get in round two, however, she saw her fishing pole start to twitch. Something was pulling at the bobber, and Misty gasped as she hopped to attention, grabbing the stick with both hands - one of which was still coated in her own sticky, sweet-smelling nectar.

“Ohh, I’ve already got a bite!” She beamed, thrilled at what a wonderful day she was having. Certainly, nothing could go wrong at such a peaceful spot in the woods! “Wow, it’s a big one! Must be my lucky day!”

What Misty didn’t realize was that in just a few seconds she was about to yank from the depths a Pokemon trainer clutching his Pikachu - and that her own adventure was about to begin.

End of Episode One.

**Bonus post-episode thoughts!**  
Since it’s been ages since I’ve seen these old episodes, I thought it’d be fun to keep some notes while watching. Here’s a few thoughts I had while revisiting this old classic pilot. I’ll even give an episode rating at the end!

\- Gary’s a huge prick, and it’s great. Miss having jackasses for rivals in the games.  
\- Oak just totally fucks with Ash, letting him open three empty Pokeballs before he’s all “I dunno, take this shithead Pikachu, lol.”  
\- Ash tells a Pidgey to enjoy its last minutes of freedom before saying “Pokeball, GO!” like it’s a Pokemon itself.  
\- Ash telling Pikachu to get in the ball to protect him from the Spearows is genuinely touching, slightly undercut by him ranting like a lunatic about how he’s destined to be the greatest in the world immediately after.  
\- Don’t forget to change your underwear...every single day.

**Rating: 8/10.** Solid pilot! I remember watching this alllll the way back on Kids WB and it engaged me even though I was in my late teens. Ash is a huge dork but he’s genuinely NOT an asshole like so many anime protagonists are, and the Pokedex serves as a nice way of spoon-feeding viewers info about the world.


	2. Pokemon Emergency!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While James and Meowth sneak into the Pokecenter to steal Pokemon and get blasted off for the first time, Jessie is in charge of distracting Officer Jenny!

The Indi-ho League  
Episode Two: Pokemon Emergency  
-by Drace Domino

There were Pokemon thieves in the area...specifically, right there on top of Officer Jenny’s bike. While the vehicle slowly puttered with a steady vibration, Jessie clenched her teeth and gazed at the blue-haired woman sitting facing her, squirming more and more as a pair of gloved fingers teased around inside of her. Pulled just a block or two away from the Pokecenter, the two were in relative privacy as Jenny twisted her digits within a pair of tight-gripping folds hiding just underneath the edge of a miniskirt.

“Well well, I knew there were Pokemon Thieves in the area, but I never thought I’d find a girl as bad as you!” Officer Jenny purred, and with her free hand revved the engine of her bike, making it rumble all the more. The two women were seated facing one another - Jenny like she was about to drive off into the distance, and Jessie spun around with her backside against the handlebars, legs spread and face wearing a tremendous blush. She further endured Jenny’s teasings along with the movement of fingers within her, forcing her to nibbling on her bottom lip and further try to keep her eyes away from Jenny’s own. “Can’t believe you’d just turn yourself over this easily as long as I promised to play with you!”

“W-Well, I...I’ve always enjoyed a woman in...in uniform!” Jessie squeaked the words out with only barely restrained venom, and while she squirmed on Jenny’s fingers continued to keep an eye on the edge of the Pokecenter. She could see James and Meowth scrambling in through one of the windows in their fresh plan to abscond with as many Pokemon as they could...and it was her job to keep the nearby busy occupied. “H-How about we get a little closer, hmm?”

Officer Jenny, oblivious to the fact that a crime was going on behind her back, just purred and nodded. She scooted closer to Jessie and moved both of her hands down, plucking her fingers from the other woman’s pussy so she could press her hands against the space between her thighs and miniskirt. She ushered her close and helped Jessie to loop a single leg above one of her own, bringing her so near that it wasn’t long before their pussies were pressed flush against one another. As their nethers nearly kissed Jessie could see a faint stretch of blue fabric over Jenny’s, and sure enough the officer whispered to the criminal’s ear as they closed the distance between them.

“They make me wear panties. I wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t the law.” She whispered, and dipped her head to the edge of Jessie’s ear to give it a slow, soft nibble. “I hardly think it’s a big deal, considering there’s sluts like you roaming the street…”

With that, she surged forward and pressed their cunts together, trapping that wet stretch of fabric between their nethers while she started to grind. The rumbling of the motorcycle certainly helped, and once they were embracing Jenny stretched her hand out once more, grasping the gas and pulling it back again and again to keep the waves of vibrations rolling. While the officer fell into a delighted gasp and savored the chance to scissor a dirty street slut right alongside the Pokemon hospital, Jessie was fighting a blush that rose to her cheeks while still watching her friends in the distance.

The two idiots still hadn’t made their way through the window yet, and Jessie glared daggers at them while she held Jenny close to her chest. As she was scissored with the gusto of a horny civil servant she kept trying to wave for the pair to hurry up - time lost was Pokemon lost, after all!

“Mmm, I can’t wait to slap you into handcuffs tonight!” Officer Jenny chirped, kissing and nipping at Jessie’s ear again. The redhead was forced to balance her vested interest in their heist with the fact that her body was starting to tremble in pleasure - goosebumps rising on her thighs and her breath getting caught in her throat. She was squirming, straining, even letting loose a few pathetic whimpers of her own - all while glaring at James and Meowth and their inability to get the simplest tasks done.

After all, the only people they saw go in the Pokemon center was some twerp and his equally twerpy friend! Surely, they wouldn’t be a source of any trouble for Team Rocket’s plans!

Despite Jenny’s dominance as the pair were scissoring, when she spoke it finally gave Jessie an idea. With her arms moving around the officer’s body she pressed a little further against her, increasing the pressure of their intimate grind while pulling back so she could look into her eyes. As their foreheads wedged in close Jessie allowed a purr to escape from the back of her throat, speaking just as she and Officer Jenny were about to hit their peak.

“I hope you’re having fun, officer…” She cooed, and as soon as she saw Jenny’s face start to twitch in a clear sign of a vibrating, grinding climax, let her voice bark out in full defiant Team Rocket style. “Because you’ll be here for a while!”

It was a fluid motion that Jessie made, and one that wouldn’t have been possible if it wasn’t for the fact that Officer Jenny was in the midst of a convulsing orgams. The Team Rocket girl darted straight from the woman’s arms, peeling away as she snatched the handcuffs from Jenny’s waist and slamming them around her wrist. Another shackle was affixed to the handlebars of the bike and she swiftly yanked the keys, forcing the rumbling to come to a dead halt while leaving Jenny crashing back down to reality.

“Ohh, sorry, but I’ve got a date with some Pokemon!” Jessie cackled, bouncing out of Jenny’s reach before whipping the keys into the bushes. “Thanks for the fun!”

“Hey! Come back here, you!” Jenny roared, her panties damp and her body raw and sensitive, still trembling in the aftermath. With her free hand she shook her fist, gazing back in the direction Jessie was darting. “I’m going to tell all my cousins about you! You just became public enemy number one!”

In retrospect, pissing off Officer Jenny would certainly come to bite Jessie in the ass, but that was a problem for future episodes.

End of Episode Two.

**Bonus post-episode thoughts!**

\- This series is mostly to showcase Misty and Jessie, but damn do I wish I could justify doing a full year of Officer Jenny. Especially this early version, she’s easily my fave. Miniskirt, heels, badass bitch that shreds around on her motorcycle and communicates mostly through yelling. Somehow, the fact that her voice actor isn’t really very good makes her voice hotter.

\- Speaking of voices, James’ early voice really throws me off. It almost sounds too serious. I can’t remember when they actually switched over to the guy that played James through most of Kanto, but I liked him the best. Great comedic voice, that boy.

\- Wait, so they actually mention Ash’s dad? Do they ever do that again? I was shocked.

\- Delia is super chipper and happy even though her husband and son both abandoned her. She is ABSOLUTELY the birthday present for every boy that turns 18 in Pallet, and she loves every minute of it.

\- I always thought the whole “Pikachu is special and that’s why Team Rocket is there” was a weak narrative device. Like...they don’t NEED a reason to always be there causing trouble, they’re Saturday morning antagonists.

\- Misty’s afraid of bugs! I hope one doesn’t fuck her next week.

\- Best Line: Sit back, hold on, and don’t yell!

 **Rating: 7/10.** It’s alright. It’s not the strongest introduction for Jessie and James, but it works. It also pumps up Jenny and Joy in a way that I expected them to be a bigger part of the story than they were, so it’s a little bittersweet. Still, since this is Jenny’s first appearance I can’t complain. It’d be a 10/10 if the rating was just based on her skirt.


	3. Ash Catches a Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In episode three, Ash catches a Pokemon. (Hence the episode name.)
> 
> Then the Pokemon he catches sneaks into Misty's sleeping bag. (They edited this out in the American version. Caterpie and Misty are only cousins in the US.)

The Indi-ho League  
Episode Three: Ash Catches a Pokemon!  
-by Drace Domino

Misty didn’t know why she felt so good in her sleeping bag, but she certainly didn’t mind. She had been dozing for a few hours after dark by that point, nestled in nice and tight and sleeping on the opposite side of a large stump from Ash. At a certain point there was a certain level of pleasure rising within her, and although it wasn’t enough to make her wake up it was certainly able to make her squirm within the confines of the bag.

“Mmm...hnnn…” the redhead purred in her sleep, licking her lips and smoothing her hands across her excited body, much like she had been doing beside the river a few days prior. Whatever she was dreaming about was feeding on the sensations going on in the waking world, all thanks to a tiny figure within her bag, nuzzling up against her pussy and slurping eagerly on the juices therein. The longer she dozed the more that tiny bulge in the bag continued, wobbling back and forth, kneading at her nethers, drawing more and more heated arousal from her eager young body.

“Hahh...s-so...so good...right there…” Misty rolled over onto her side, eyes closed and contently lost in her dreams. Was she thinking of Ash? Of that new jerk James? Maybe Officer Jenny and her deliciously short skirt? No matter what, she was getting hotter and hotter the more that wiggling bulge in her bag continued, and her knees pulled up towards her chest as if to give it more room to work underneath her. “...p...please...more…”

There came a point when the tingling sensations finally started to get the better of her slumber, but it had been a long day and she was already exhausted from dealing with Ash and his stupid new bug Pokemon, Caterpie. After all that mayhem her brain was still sleepy and addled even when she started to wake up, and amidst it all she wasn’t so concerned about who was making her feel good as long as it kept going. Her first waking noise was a longer moan and she trembled within her sleeping bag, legs finally spreading to accommodate whatever it was within.

“W...wow...you’re...you’re so good…” Misty whispered, gazing down at the bulge in the bag, even going so far as moving a hand out to rest atop its head. Whoever was eating her out was doing an absolutely stellar job, and she continued to grind her hips forward, slathering her pussy across a hungry mouth and feeling goosebumps rise across her flesh. With the question of just who it was still a mystery, Misty’s sleepy mind started to race towards climax, pushed there in part due to the thrill of her unknown lover and in part thanks to the long moments of foreplay she received before she woke. She nibbled her bottom lip, slipped her free hand under the covers to pinch one of her surprisingly stiff nipples, and soon started to give in - body trembling and her hips convulsing as a shockingly strong climax started to rush through her. “Ahhh…!”

The redhead trembled within the sleeping back, violently shaking back and forth and feeling her nethers suddenly squirt. The past few days since meeting Ash had been so frustrating that it was a climax she sorely needed, and Misty’s eyes rolled back in her head as she lost herself in the moment. By the time she finally came down she was breathing heavy with sweat on her brow and a damp sleeping bag around her, laying flat and gazing up at the stars with a bit of clarity rushing into her mind. In the afterglow she finally had the question pop into her mind...just who was eating her out? Who was still down there kissing her pussy and nuzzling her thighs? When she lifted the edge of the sleeping bag to see a pink antenna and a green face with big, bulging black eyes, the girl screamed so loud she nearly woke up the whole damn forest.

“CATERPIE! I TOLD YOU I HATE BUGS!”

End of Episode Three.

****

****

Bonus post-episode thoughts!

There’s an extended sequence after Ash and Misty go to bed where Caterpie and Pikachu talk to one another. For like three minutes. And it’s cute but also intensely obnoxious.

There’s a weird disconnect with Ash. He loves Pokemon, wants to be a master more than anything, and yet because he needs to be a window character for kids watching the show he apparently knows NOTHING about them. I get why it’s like that, but it’s an odd narrative fit.

I’ll never see a Pidgeotto and not think about Ms. Beakman. RIP you beautiful bird. A thousand beaks. A million feathers.

At a certain point, Koffing spits sludge in Pikachu’s eyes. Pikachu just runs around the rest of the episode with that gunk still on his face.

Best Line: “All right, Pidgeotto, I’ll show you who the dangerous one is around here” said the kid that’s done nothing but eat shit since the series started.

Rating 7/10: Kinda boilerplate. Honestly, I might ditch the out of 10 rating part of these since I don’t really think it’s necessary. If an episode is particularly good I’ll include that aspect in my post-episode thoughts, but there’s no reason to give each one a numbers score. So 7/10 episode, 1/10 rating gimmick!


	4. Challenge of the Samurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang's being chased by beedrill, and by the gang we mean Ash, Misty, and this samurai asshole that attacked them in the woods. Ash and the samurai won't stop arguing, so Misty makes them an offer if they'll just shut the fuck up already.

The Indi-ho League  
Episode Four: Challenge of the Samurai!  
-by Drace Domino

With angry beedrill surrounding the cottage and two boys that wouldn’t stop fighting with each other, Misty’s nerves were at an all-time high. She already only got roped into Ash’s Pokemon journey because the nitwit stole her bike and immediately trashed it, and she knew the only way she had hopes of having it replaced was if she stuck to him like glue. So far, thanks to him she’d already been attacked by Team Rocket, led through a bug-infested forest, and his damn Caterpie had suckled at her pussy like it was a wet spot on a stump!

And now, with the threat of real beedrill-based danger at the door, he and the samurai just wouldn’t shut up. Two dense-headed boys that couldn’t stop arguing about who was the better Pokemon master, despite the fact that the louder they argued the more the beedrill outside got angry. With her teeth clenched and her fists trembling, Misty suddenly snapped between the two, pushing her hands to their faces and forcing them apart before they came to blows. (Or, much more likely with these two idiots, started yet another Pokemon battle.) As she forced them apart her voice filled the cottage with a sudden offer - the only thing she could think of to get them to shut up.

“If you two promise not to say another word until morning, I’ll suck both your dicks!”

Ash and the samurai blinked, stunned into silence by the unexpected offer. Both of them simply stared at her before she pinched the bridge of her nose and grumbled, pointing with her free hand to the sleeping bags the boys had already stretched on opposite ends of the room.

“If that’s a yes, just go lay down. Both of you.” With the order given she took a step to the samurai’s half of the room, just before looking over her shoulder. “Ash, I’ll be with you right after. But not...a...word. Understand?!”

Ash just rapidly nodded, his cheeks a vibrant red as he scurried over to his half of the room. At that point the cottage was blissfully quiet save for the sound of beedrill outside, but almost immediately their noise started to die down. Responding to the newfound calm in the cottage, it’d only be a matter of time before they got bored and moved on. Misty saved the day...and all it’d cost her was two shots in the mouth.

***

“Hnnn…!” The samurai’s cock was thick and short, just like the boy that owned it. As it trembled within Misty’s grasp the young woman let her tongue go flat underneath it, her red head bobbing in his lap while she cradled him gently and coaxed him to point at the back of her throat. With her free hand pressed to his belly Misty remained perfectly in place while she finished milking the samurai of his load, suddenly treated by the burst of sticky white cum that escaped his tip and rushed straight into her mouth.

He didn’t take all that long to get off, but he shot plenty of cum into Misty’s mouth. Her cheeks puffed before she managed to squeeze down a heavy gulp, and while the cream plopped down into her belly she could feel a soothing, warm sensation...not to mention a particular quiver between her thighs. She didn’t particularly like Ash or the samurai, but sucking a pair of dicks in a cottage? Not a bad way to spend her evening.

By the time the samurai was done pumping his load into Misty’s mouth, the young man was already half-asleep. When Misty plucked his tip from her mouth she gazed up to see him already drifting off, and she sloshed his cum back and forth in her mouth before slowly pursing her lips to spit it out against the outside of his sleeping bag. Might as well save room, just in case Ash’s load matched his ego. With the back of her hand wiping across her mouth Misty finally brought herself to her feet and walked to the other side of the room, where the only light was the dull glow coming from Ash’s Pokedex. The young man was laying there flipping through information about beedrill, and when Misty stood above him he blushed noticeably and squirmed in place.

Misty studied him for a moment - the little dork had already caused her so much trouble, but a deal was a deal. With a slow kneel the redhead brought herself down to Ash’s side, and completely silently let her hands drift forward to unbuckle and unzip the front of his jeans, fishing out his cock. While she yanked the thing free and let it clap into her palm, by the dim light of the Pokedex it could be seen that Misty’s eyes opened a bit wider - she hadn’t expected him to be packing such a unit. With one last, pouting glare at Ash she smoothly turned back to tend to his cock, bending from the waist and sticking out her tongue, eager to usher him inside her mouth.

Ash just gave a nervous gulp, and fidgeted in place while he closed his Pokedex and prepared for his very first blowjob. No doubt one of many, if Misty was willing to be this slutty four episodes in.

End of Episode 4.

**Bonus post-episode thoughts!**

This episode starts with a full recap of the series. All three episodes. It’s fucking bizarre.

Samurai has a fucking Pinser. Imagine if the shitty bug kids you fight before the first gym come at you with Pinsers and Scythers.

The Metapod Harden Duel was genuinely one of the funniest moments so far in the show, and it had a hot shot of Misty sunbathing in the midst of it.

Second episode in a row that there’s a “characters sleeping overnight” scene, which makes my job pretty fucking easy.

Best Line: “Today we’ll do thirty Pokemon! IT’S...THE...ULTIMATE...TEST!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check me out on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


	5. Showdown in Pewter City!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ash is challenging Brock for his first gym badge, Misty lives up to her end of the bargain in a side deal she made with Brock's dad!
> 
> HEY! Now that Indi-ho League is a month old, I want to know your thoughts! Are you enjoying it? Is it inspiring you to go back and rewatch some of these old episodes? I'm really curious to know what people are thinking of this experiment, since it might lead to me tackling other shows in the future!

The Indi-ho League  
Episode Five: Showdown in Pewter City!  
-by Drace Domino

“M...Mr. Flint! It sure was nice of you to help Ash out!”

“And not nearly as nice as what you’re doing for me, young lady!”

Ash might not have wanted Misty’s help, but she was going to make sure he had it one way or another. Even if he refused to use one of her Pokemon, even if he wouldn’t let her get a word in edgewise when it came to battling, the sooner the little dork got through his gym challenges the sooner he’d be able to repay her back her bike. To that end, Misty had been doing her best to give Ash some assistance...even if he wouldn’t accept it directly.

So naturally, the best thing she could think of was to offer to fuck the stranger they first met in Pewter City, so long as he helped Ash give Pikachu a power boost. Ash was already off to challenge Brock for the second time, and there in the little cabin by the river Misty was making good on her end of the bargain - and having a hell of a time doing it.

“G-Goodness, Mr. Flint! So big, and so hard, and...and...wow!” with stars in her eyes the redhead was smiling from ear to ear, braced on her hands and knees with the older man slamming against her from behind. There in the privacy of the cabin, Misty’s shirt was pulled up and above her tiny breasts and her jean shorts were pulled down to her ankles, leaving her lower half bare and exposed for the passions of Mr. Flint. His enormous member was jamming into her with reckless abandon, his hands locked tight around her trim waist, and every time he pushed forward he clapped his lap to her backside with a loud noise of flesh on flesh. “You’re...you’re going so...soooooo deep!”

“Of course! You think I get the chance to fuck a hot young thing like you every day?!” the bearded older man chuckled, and suddenly reached a hand forward to take a tight grip of one of Misty’s off-center ponytail. Pulling it back so hard that the young woman didn’t have any other choice but to lean back against him, Flint pressed his face against the girl’s throat, kissing her hungrily and letting the bristles of his beard rush back and forth over her. “You just keep squeezing that cock, honey, and I’m going to give you plenty to be happy about!”

Misty was already thrilled. There was nothing quite like the thick and demanding cock of an older man, indulging himself in her teenage body without a care in the world. His hands moving across her tiny breasts was enough to make her squirm, and her tender, tight little slit was soaked as he continued railing her. Her tongue dangled from her lips and her eyes went crossed as she was fucked, her body soon giving in to a sudden spasm of climax while she was used so thoroughly and roughly.

“Muh...muh...Mr. Fliiiiiiint!”

“Cumming already?!” the older man laughed, and pushed at the back of Misty’s head to shove her back to her hands and knees. Even while Misty started to spasm and twitch, he didn’t slow down on his thrusts. If anything, he resumed an iron-like grip on Misty’s waist while he kept slamming her hot, wet cunt, slapping his balls against her hood every time he pushed to the base. His member was coated in the glistening aftermath of a teenage fuckhole well-claimed, pleasure was dancing across his body, and yet he managed to hold himself back. At his age, who could guess just how many rounds he’d be good for? Best to make the first one count! “Well, I’m not anywhere near done with you yet, honey!”

Misty’s eyes went crossed and she gave a loud squeaking noise as Flint suddenly scooped her up, spinning his arms underneath her knees and scooping her up into the air. He twisted Misty around so the teenaged young woman could face him, and with her shorts and panties dangling from a single foot lined her up to get fucked yet again. Before long, Misty was dangling her arms around Flint’s shoulders while he stuffed his hands against her little ass, pulling and pushing her up and down on his cock once more. Held entirely by the older man’s strength, Misty lost herself again in a sudden surge of orgasms - one after the other as her tiny pussy was pounded to the hilt. Each thrust made her squeak and squeal up until the point that Flint pressed his mouth against her own, lunging forward with his tongue to tackle Misty’s in a fiery, demanding kiss.

Starry-eyed and overcome with heat, Misty continued riding out her climaxes while she was used as a hot young cocksleeve for a man more than twice her age. Her fingers grasped desperately at his shoulders while Flint started to breathe heavier and heavier, and when his moment finally arrived he pushed forward with one last mighty strike to lodge himself deep within her. Misty’s voice broke into a depraved wail as cum surged forward to flood her nethers, her entire body twitching from that off-center ponytail to her sneakers where her jean shorts finally fell from her ankles to the floor below. Warm, sticky cum rushed into her tender entrance all while Flint continued to stir her, and the girl let herself be consumed by a wave of heat and pleasure that she could only barely wrap her head around.

It was that day - born from a desire to help Ash - that Misty learned something about herself.

She liked getting fucked by older men. Maybe if she stuck around with Ash long enough, she’d get to meet even more of them!

End of Episode 5.

**Bonus post-episode thoughts!**

\- I’m gonna level with ya - a lot of this series is going to be Misty being a slut for older guys. I dig it. A lot. Wish I got commissions for it. So I’m gonna be indulging myself when possible during this project. Now, as for actual episode thoughts.

\- This episode starts with the Team Rocket motto, and then they INSTANTLY eat shit by falling into a pit of their own making. They stay there the entire episode. It’s very on brand and enjoyable, but also takes their silliness out of what is otherwise a more serious episode.

\- Joy is Joy’s little sister. I thought they were cousins. Did they change it, or is their family tree just pure chaos? Either way, I love the Jenny and Joy gimmick. It’s so goofy that it really shouldn’t work, but they’re minor characters and pretty charming, so it feels just fine. Probably helps that it isn’t even close to the weirdest thing in this setting.

\- MOTHERFUCKING BROCK. He’s my favorite of Ash’s companion characters. I’ve always loved how Brock looks like a big tough guy, but he’s just a wholesome, big brotherly dork. Good boy.

\- It serves as the inciting incident for this story, but Brock’s dad hooking Pikachu up to a Dr. Frankenstein-like machine to supercharge him? It was pretty fucking weird.

\- Ash steps down from his second match with Brock, because he realizes that the sprinklers going off was giving him a win he didn’t deserve. This was really, really damn cool. Good moment for Ash, who up to this point has behaved like an oblivious dipshit. This was my favorite episode so far, and Ash’s moment of self-realization was a big part of that.

\- Brock wants to be a breeder, and considering his dad had like eleven kids, he’s got a good shot at it.

\- Best Line: “Your Pikachu is in its cutest stage...it can’t win!”


	6. Clefairy and the Moon Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the gang moves through Mt. Moon, the writers decide it's time for a big old stinker of an episode, and I rip off an episode of Doom Patrol because this ep otherwise gives me nooooooothing to work with!

The Indi-ho League  
Episode Six: Clefairy and the Moon Stone  
-by Drace Domino

“Clefairy...Clefairy...Clefairy…”

The Pokemon battle between Brock, Misty, and Ash against Team Rocket came to a sudden standstill. As the Clefairy and Seymour emerged from the gaping crater in the ground, the little pink puffballs poured from the hole and lined up in a perfectly symmetrical pattern, raising their paws and ticking from side to side while they chanted in unison.

“Clefairy...Clefairy...Clefairy…”

“What are they doing?” Jessie’s voice was filled with disgust, though even as she and James scoffed at their advance, all three members of Team Rocket began to drift from side to side to match the Clefairys’ movements. Across the battlefield, Ash, Misty, and Brock were doing the same, with Misty’s voice escaping in a tiny whimper.

“I’m...getting...dizzy…” She offered, even though in truth, something different was brewing inside of her.

“Clefairy...Clefairy...Clefairy…”

“This is an attack - that the Clefairy use - called the Metronome.” From his space in the crater, Seymour’s voice chirped up along with the metronome’s ticking. Pretty inexplicable, really, just a weird fucking read. “I’ve never seen - the Clefairy use - the Metronome before.”

They soon realized just what the Metronome did. The longer the Clefairy bobbed back and forth keeping everyone following their movements, an energy build up inside of them that soon took a turn for the intense. With widening eyes and trembling bodies the six humans all stared until the Clefairy unleashed the full weight of their “attack,” and when they did every last one of them was struck with an inexplicable, thundering, uncontrollable orgasm.

“Ahhhh…!” Misty went cross eyed as she hugged herself, tongue dangling from her mouth with a manic expression on her face. Beside her Ash and Brock doubled over, bracing their hands on their knees while their cocks began to flood their shorts with cream.

“T...This is...the Metronome attack?!” Ash whimpered, an eye twitching as he felt himself throb again and again in stunned delight.

Across the battlefield, Jessie and James clutched each other as they encountered the same spasm, with visible lines of juice squirting from behind the edge of Jessie’s skirt and James’ voice rising into a feminine, high-pitched squeal. Even Seymour joined in from his place in the pit, rolling his hips from side to side while the Clefairy’s power coaxed out his load.

“Clefairy...Clefairy...Clefairy…”

The little pink bastards continued to chant, keeping the group caught in a state of trembling orgasm for quite some time. Before long, even the other Pokemon were caught up in their spell, with Onyx having a rumbling pebble-blasting climax and Pikachu firing off a few jolting loads. It wasn’t until James’ Koffing was overtaken that the scene changed, with the contsantly merry-looking thing rolling to the base of Team Rocket’s feet.

“Ko...Koff...Koffiiiiiiing!”

An explosive orgasm was quite literal as Koffing used self-destruct, and in the ensuing blast he, Arbok, and the rest of Team Rocket went spiralling off above the treeline and into the far distance beyond.

“Looks like Team Rocket’s blasting off agaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiin!”

End of Chapter 6.

**Bonus post-episode thoughts!**

-This was EASILY the worst episode so far. It was boring. Seymour was annoying. There weren’t any good jokes. No good lines. It was just dull. Bummer, since my roommate joined me in watching this one. I was hoping he’d get to see why I’ve been so charmed by this old series lately, but...woof. Huge letdown after the awesome Showdown in Pewter City, which introduced Brock and gave Ash some really, really nice development.

-Seymour’s voice actor was the same as Meowth's, and there was so little difference in the voices he used that it was actively confusing when they were both onscreen at the same time.

-There’s a Macarena reference. Gotta love those goofy, super-dated and out of place localization decisions. (I’m not being sarcastic, I genuinely love that about 90s era anime and video games.)

-Staryu uses Water Gun to inflate Meowth like a balloon, presumably for a few people in the audience that are very in-tune with what they like.

-Jessie seriously makes a “size doesn’t matter” comment comparing Arbok to Onyx. Let it be known: she isn’t a size queen, so long as you know how to wiggle.

- **Best Line:** “We just went from worst to first!”


	7. The Water Flowers of Cerulean City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The episode where we meet Misty's sisters goes...well...pretty much exactly where you'd expect from me.

The Indi-ho League  
Episode Seven: The Water Flowers of Cerulean City  
-by Drace Domino

“I’m so glad that she finally set out to start her little adventure!”

“I know, right? It was getting so frustrating having her always around throwing temper tantrums!”

“C’mon, girls, let’s not be too hard on her. After all, she’s still learning how to be a beauty like us!”

The general consensus among Misty’s sisters was that they were glad she was leaving with Ash and Brock. Sure, they loved their little sister, but...she was definitely a lot to handle sometimes. Always angry, always demanding, always masturbating and doing a really lousy job of covering it up. Misty was a feisty little horndog of a Pokemon trainer, and setting out on her own would be good for her.

Besides, with their little sister out of the gym, it gave the three Cerulean beauties a chance to really let loose.

“Mmm...Violet, you’re just soooo tight!” Daisy giggled, staring down at where her younger sister’s pussy was stretched around her impressive, girthy unit. Without shame or hesitation she kept thrusting forward, plunging her unit within Violet’s entrance and making her tits swing with every steady thrust. “I think you’re super excited we have the place to ourselves!”

“Maaaaaybe~” Violet cooed, twisting a finger within her blue locks as she stared up at the girl fucking her. Of all of the girls of the Cerulean City gym, only Daisy was gifted with a cock - and both Violet and Lily enjoyed it on a daily basis. “I was just so frustrated always having to keep our voices down!”

“We always could’ve told her what we were doing,” Lily chimed in from behind Daisy. She was hugging her big sister but also steadily grinding back and forth, rubbing her lap against Daisy’s backside as she prepared to get stuffed with dick as well. “I do feel kind of bad we’ve been hiding it from her all this time.”

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s fine,” Daisy chirped up, and started to pick up the pace. As she slammed into Violet again and again the younger woman’s voice rose into a fevered pitch of gasps and grunts, all while Daisy remained collected and calm with a sweet smile on her face. “Misty’d only find something about this to be mad at us for. She’s so weird like that.”

Surely, their little sister - despite being a horny minx in her own right - would find some way to throw a tantrum about the other three fucking each other. That was sort of Misty’s thing: shrieking and stomping around like an angry little brute.

“Besides, do you REALLY want to have to share my dick with a third girl?” Daisy looked over her shoulder at Lily, who fiercely pouted at the mere implication. Clinging harder to Daisy’s back she started to pump her own hips forward, trying to help her biggest sister in thrusting harder into Violet. Daisy just laughed, clicking her tongue as she looked back to the girl wrapped around her. “That’s what I thought. Don’t you worry, Lily, you’ll get yours soon enough…”

It wasn’t long before Daisy pumped her load into Violet, flooding her little sister’s pussy with rich, creamy delight that sent warm sensations through them both. As Violet gave a sudden spasm and fell into a trembling climax, her inner walls were rushed with the heat of Daisy’s seed, up until the point that the older girl pulled free of her nethers. There was hardly a moment’s hesitation before Violet gave a sudden grunt as Lily clamored on top of her, scrambling into a sixty-nine position and burying her face against the other girl’s pussy.

“L-Lilyyyyyy, I’m still sensitiiiiiii~” Violet went cross eyed as the littlest among them started to gobble, messily licking back and forth and hooking two fingers inside her cunt. She scooped cum out and popped it greedily into her mouth, gulping down every mouthful in between looking up at Daisy with an impatient look on her face. “Well?! C’mon, Daisy, I’ve been waiting for it since this morning! Pleeeeease?!”

“Heavens, and you two wonder why I’m not eager to bring yet ANOTHER little sister into this mess,” Daisy chuckled, yet nonetheless moved around on the bed, bringing herself to the backside of Lily. Between the three of them, Lily was the only one still dressed - wearing the simple orange one piece bathing suit she had performed her most recent routine in. With a single finger pulling aside the fabric to expose a tender, wet, young cunt, Daisy chuckled while she let her dick draw forward. “I don’t know if I’d have the energy to handle another one of you.”

With that playful thought in the air, she let her cum-coated cockhead tap a few times to Violet’s forehead, just before pushing against the entrance to the younger of the two sisters. While Lily continued to slurp down cum like it was her only meal of the day, Daisy finally offered a sweet sigh and started to push herself inside. She had to admit...just as the grip of Lily’s pussy around her cock thrilled her, there really was a part of her that couldn’t wait until Misty came back to them. During her Pokemon adventure she’d no doubt gain plenty of experience and get fucked a few times along the way - coming home a bigger slut than she left.

Then, and only then, would Misty REALLY become a Sensational Sister.

End of Chapter 7.

**Bonus Post-Episode Thoughts:**

-My roommate’s thought while watching this episode: It is genuinely fucked up that Meowth is a Pokemon looking to catch and enslave other Pokemon.

-In a previous episode, we learned that the two Joys we’ve met so far are sisters. This time, we meet our second Jenny - who is the sister-IN-LAW of the first one. I unironically love that there’s no rhyme or reason to this gimmick. It’s fun and silly of the sake of fun and silly.

-Brock says early on he doesn’t know who the Cerulean City gym leader is. Which is...fucking weird, considering it’s three hot chicks with celebrity status, and Brock loves beautiful ladies. Also, gym leaders are like...this weird hybrid of civil servants, celebrities, and town mayors. How does he not know who these hos are?

-In the Cerulean City aquarium, there are REAL FUCKING FISH. Not Magikarp. Not Goldeen. Real fish like you’d find in our regular non-Poke world. Blew my mind that animals that aren’t Pokemon exist in the setting.

-Misty’s sisters are suuuuuuuper fucking checked out. When they first meet Ash, they’re all “Here kid, we don’t wanna fight, just take this fucking badge and get out.” Presumably because they want to go back to fucking each other.

-When Ash fights Misty, he just picks up Pikachu and prepares to yeet his ass into the battle like a fat little football. It’s great.

-Misty has Staryu AND Starmie, and I get that’s because it’s what she had in the game, but still...weird.

-Team Rocket’s evil plan was to use a hose to suck up all the water in the aquarium, stealing all the valuable Pokemon. The ONLY Pokemon that the Sensational Sisters seem to have in the water is a single goddamn Seel. It’s the only Pokemon we see during the whole scheme.

-Ash has yet to get a legit, straight-up gym win that didn’t have some weird interference.

-Okay, halfway through the episode, Brock is all “I gotta go do something” and leaves. He’s even a little defensive about it, saying “JUST THINGS” when Ash asks where he goes. And motherfucker stays gone for the ENTIRE EPISODE, not showing up again until the final scene. And I don’t know if that’s going to pay off in a future episode, but you can bet your ass if this one didn’t give me the excuse to write futa incest porn, he would’ve been off to fuck Officer Jenny like he deserves.

-More notes than usual this time, sorry gang. It’s because my roommate watched this one with me, and we always chat during TV shows about the goofy stuff that pops up. (During Gargoyles, it’s nonstop because that show is fucking bonkers.)

- **Best Line:** “We pool our talents...and make a big splash!” - Those sisters that fuck each other


	8. The Path to the Pokemon League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back! After a bit of a stress-related hiatus, the Indi-ho League is back in action with new stories every Sunday.
> 
> And let's get back into it with...uh...look. I'll level with ya. This episode was the worst fucking one yet. So here's a story about Misty getting popped into bondage and getting fucked.

**The Indi-ho League  
Episode Eight: The Path to the Pokemon League  
-by Drace Domino**

“That guy is so super annoying!” Misty grumbled, fidgeting in place. “Ugh! He’s almost as bad as Ash!”

“He’s way worse than Ash,” Brock grumbled, rolling his eyes and locking a few metal cables into place. He was toying with a device that he and Misty “borrowed” from their new “friend,” the immensely annoying AJ. “Sitting here racking up artificial wins? Claiming he’s better than the gym leaders? He’s a joke.”

“Yeah,” Misty pouted, and offered a tiny sigh. “...these things are neat, though.”

The so-called strength-enhancing belt that AJ made his Pokemon wear was little more than a bondage harness, and in truth it was super fucking awkward when they all saw what he was making his Sandshrew wear. With a single metal disc worn at the chest and several metal coils that reached out to the limbs, it naturally pulled someone’s body inward, making them into a nice, tight little bundle that had to struggle to squirm free. It looked absurd on a Butterfree. Objectively ludicrous on a Pikachu. And frankly just...perverted on Sandshrew.

But on Misty, who was naked save for her sneakers out back behind AJ’s tent, it looked fantastic. Especially with Brock’s thick, throbbing cock wedged deep inside of her cunt.

The two of them could still hear AJ and Ash arguing from inside the tent, completely oblivious that the other two had snuck away while sneaking one of AJ’s toys in the process. It was just as well, even if they invited Ash he would’ve rather stayed and butted heads with yet another obnoxious prick they met on the road. Boy really had to get his priorities straight.

“Hnn...it...it feels so tight!” Misty whimpered, confined as she was in the bondage device. As Brock eased the last few inches inside of her pussy she offered a tiny giggle, squirming back and forth and doing her best to buck into him. “H...Hurry up, Brock! I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be able to stay in this!”

Brock grinned, pounding forward a few more times with increasingly vigorous strikes, but even after he shot his load inside of Misty, the young woman wasn’t able to make her escape. After pumping the redhead’s little pussy full of cream, the young man pulled back and tucked himself back inside, lifting a brow as he studied Misty’s bound form. Her legs and arms lifted and held to her chest, a tiny drizzle of cum slithering down her folds, an increasingly worried look on her face as she realized that Brock was going to do...exactly what she expected he would do.

“I’ll...go see if Ash needs any help,” Brock grinned, moving towards the edge of the tent, pointing around the corner. “You’re okay like this, right, Misty?”

“What?! Brooooock, no! You get back here right noooooooow!”

With a teasing chuckle, Brock dashed back towards the tent, leaving the redhead bound on the floor with a creampie oozing from her nethers. Pouting, Misty was all but ready to start throwing one of her normal tantrums as her naked figure was left fully exposed, but a split second before she did so a sudden rustle in the bushes forced her attention.

“H...Huh? Who’s there?!” she wobbled desperately back and forth, an increasing feeling of dread sweeping over her. “It...it...it better not be any b-b-bug Pokemon!”

Even worse. As Misty watched with wide eyes and a racing little heart, a distinctive wave of crimson hair started to slowly emerge from the bush.

***

“Mmm...you should be thanking me, twerp,” Jessie purred, grinding her hips from side to side, gazing down at where Misty’s face was half-obscured by the flap of her skirt. “I could take all of your Pokemon and leave you here, but...this is just too delicious an opportunity to pass up!”

“Mmmphhh…!” Misty wriggled more within her bondage, but was utterly incapable of fighting back. She simply glared daggers at Jessie while her lips were in motion, nestled against the older woman’s folds and slurping on that villainous pussy. With her tongue curling and flicking back and forth and lines of Jessie’s nectar rolling down the corners of her lips, Misty’s mouth was moving in stubborn yet focused fashion - she’d get this Team Rocket bitch off, but she’d make damn sure that Jessie knew she wasn’t enjoying it! Mostly. Kind of. “You...shhhhlllls...you Team Rocket jerks are the wors-shhhm!”

“It’s a shame James isn’t here to have some fun, too,” Jessie cooed, tapping her chin and quirking her brow. Her hips continued to wiggle back and forth as she kept Misty perfectly pinned to the floor, mounting the girl’s face and keeping her body rolling back and forth in a long, lazy sway. Pleasure was already creeping across the redhead more and more as the seconds passed and Jessie was quickly losing herself in it, sighing contently and slipping her hands up to grope at her barely-contained chest. “Ah well. By the time he and Meowth get back I’ll have had my fun, and that’s all that matters!”

The sinister redhead continued to grin, grinding her hips back and forth and feeding Misty the folds of her slick, warm cunt. From time to time she pulled the girl’s hair just enough to see how thoroughly Misty’s face was slathered in her nectar, taking profound enjoyment in Misty’s furious, pouting face with juice-coated lips. Each time Jessie settled back once more and forced the younger woman to gobble at her folds, an excited sigh rocked through her with absolutely devious glee.

She was claiming a victory that afternoon - a victory that she didn’t earn, and one that would no doubt start a rivalry between the two redheads that would last for the entire season.

Or half the season. Or whatever. I really have no fucking clue how Pokemon seasons work.

**End of Episode 8.**

**Post-Episode Thoughts:**

-Hey Pokemon, can we talk? This episode was the fucking worst one yet. AJ was obnoxious. Ash was obnoxious. The whole episode just felt like really lousy filler. Oof.

-AJ looks like he’s fifty.

-Ash is pretty much at his worst in this ep, that being the role of the angry kid looking for a fight with total unearned confidence. I’m really starting to get some tonal whiplash with Ash, sometimes he’s written really well and endearing and sometimes the writers just said “Eh, let’s make him a total brat.” From what I remember, Misty loses some of her angry edge but she mostly stays consistent through the season, and Brock and Team Rocket are totally steadfast in their personalities. It just seems like early Pokemon had some real growing pains with Mr. Ketchum himself, which isn’t all that unusual with a cartoon I suppose.

-This episode marked the beginning of Eric Stuart taking over for James, although he only voices him in the last few minutes. The oddness of a mid-episode voice actor change aside, I’m very glad that we’re in the Stuart James era. He’s SO FUCKING GOOD. I tend to bounce back and forth between James and Brock being my favorite character, and I have to wonder just how much of that is Eric’s work. He also played Seto Kaiba, another one of my faves. Man does a good voice.


	9. Episode 9: The School of Hard Knocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back, with another dirty take on another filler episode! This one had a few potential scenes, but I went with utilizing the two characters that I'm sure will never show up again.
> 
> Note: Sorry for the delay on this one too, folks! I have no excuse other than the fact that quarantine is a bitch, and it's taking a toll. I think until we get to a certain level of normalcy, I'm going to TRY to update this series every week, but can't really promise it.

The Indi-ho League  
Episode Nine: The School of Hard Knocks  
-by Drace Domino

“What does Spearow evolve into?!”

“I...I don’t...I don’t know, I…”

“You better, Joe!” Giselle hissed, leaning in close enough to draw her lips near the young man’s throat. With her breath cascading over his flesh, the boy trembled and convulsed...and his hips bucked against the hand that was holding his cock and balls in a single, firm grip. “You’re not allowed to cum unless you get an eighty percent or better on your quiz!”

“Uh...uh...Spearow evolves into...a...Fearow!” The motivational technique was undeniably effective, and Giselle gave a giggle as she allowed her grip on Joe’s unit to soften. She slid a thumb around to press it against the very head of his cock, squeezing inward until the foreskin crowned around her digit. While she wobbled it back and forth, Joe trembled underneath the attention of his tutor, whimpering from the back of his throat as he remained in place. “Is...is that the right answer?”

“You don’t get to know your score until the test is complete!” Giselle remarked simply, and lifted her free hand to flick at one of the boy’s exposed nipples. Joe’s testing area was the same place it always was - one of the back rooms of Pokemon Tech, with his hands above his head, tied together and then leashed to the ceiling above. He was standing with his shirt unbuttoned and his chest exposed, shorts and underwear around his ankles, and his member convulsing within the grip of the dutiful instructor. His grades were noticeably improving - these daily sessions were really paying off! “Next question, Joe. What is the signature move of a Clefairy?”

Joe squirmed and swallowed, taking in long, deep breaths while his mind spun for an answer. Giselle never hurt him, but there had certainly been days in the past when he was forced to go home without releasing into his tutor’s hand. Hard nights to be sure, with both the weight of his ruined orgasm and the guilt of knowing that he let her down pressing on his shoulders. The tension was high that evening and Joe’s desire to get a good grade was enormous - so much so, that even the slightest bit of pressure had the poor boy second-guessing himself as he squirmed.

“Uh...uh...it’s…” Her breath at his throat, her fingers tenting around his sack with his balls drooping in between her digits, the feel of her opposite hand caressing the slope of his young, tight ass...deep down he probably knew the right answer, but just couldn’t find it. “It’s...Sing! Clefairy’s signature move is Sing!”

“Hmm.” Once more, Giselle refused to let him know just how he was doing, but it was impossible for the girl to entirely hide her discontent. A pouty look on her features and a slight stamp of a single foot was enough to send her pleated skirt dancing, and her nose scrunched up in irritation as she spoke with a voice heavy with tension. “Last question, Joe. Name two types that Flying Pokemon are weak to!”

She didn’t reveal as much, but this question carried the fate of Joe’s orgasm on it. The boy’s score was right at the edge of a passing grade - if he could land this one, he’d get to squirt his load into his tutor’s willing hand. If not, the poor boy would be back in his bunk at Pokemon Tech, whimpering and studying in equal measure. Deep down, Giselle was rooting for him - making this young man cum all over himself was one of the true joys of being a tutor!

“E...Electric, and...and…” Joe took a deep breath, drawing on every minute of studying he had done in the past year. “...Ice!”

Giselle merely grinned, and slowly stepped forward to face her student. Her hand peeled away from his cock with her thumb bridging a line of precum to his head - a slender ribbon of spunk that she snapped with her tongue before idly licking her lips. Her brow lifted in coy fashion and she gazed up and down the slender young man’s exposed figure, just before pinching the edges of her skirt and slowly pulling it up.

“Extra credit.” She whispered, showing off the tight grip her white cotton panties held on her pussy - a pair of plump lips pushing at the fabric underneath. “I’ll let you cum on my cunt if you can tell me which is stronger: Psychic or Tackle?”

She might’ve been spoiling her student with such an easy question, but...Joe was a good boy, and he deserved a treat from time to time. And Giselle was nothing if not the kindest tutor at Pokemon Tech.

End of Episode 9.

Bonus Post-Episode Thoughts!

-My real name’s Joe, and once I worked with a woman named Giselle, who I really, really, really disliked. So I hope you appreciate the nightmares this story will give me.

-This was a pretty weird episode. Putting aside the ludicrousness of Pokemon Tech’s classes having badge equivalents, they actively cited Pokemon having levels. As in, specific levels that they learn moves. Still curious if this kind of thing will show up later.

-What WON’T show up later, I’m sure, is Joe, Giselle, and any mention of Pokemon Tech! This had filler episode written all over it.

-This show references the movie “The Skulls.” That...that is a deep cut even for kids that watched this during the air date.

-Best Line: “She can violate my rights any day.” - Brock

-Other Best Line: “My name might be Misty but I’m perfectly clear.” - Misty

-And ANOTHER Best Line: “I hate the way she treats us, but I like the way she looks.” - Joe


End file.
